


Don't Let On

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: Kylo gets Hux a halloween themed sweater.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 and I'm still terrible at titles! I came across the following as a spelling tip years ago: don't let on you saw a ske-let-on. Cheesy, right?
> 
> Anyway. More mpreg still. If you don't like it you're not obligated to read! It's also short today.

"Do you seriously expect me to wear this?"

Hux looked at the sweater warily, unsure what to make of it. Kylo seemed rather pleased by his acquisition, and clearly hoped Hux would be too. It was very... Kylo. It was a black knit jumper with a skeleton on it. Two, actually. Beneath the ribcage that would lie approximately over Hux's was a small skeleton that would rest over their stomach. Currently, Hux was torn between thinking it was rather sweet and rather obscene.

"It's cute! And in the spirit of the season."

Hux sighed, toying with the sleeve. It felt warm at least. "You make it sound like you're talking about Christmas."

"Better than Christmas," Kylo proclaimed. "Besides, ever seen anyone with such an awesome jumper?"

"It is... unique," Hux conceded.

"It's fun," Kylo grinned.

Hux, after another moment of considering the sweater, found himself inclined to agree. He was too tired to resist, and besides, Kylo was clearly happy with what he'd managed to find. Sighing and trying not to smile as he felt himself giving in, he picked it up to try on. It fit well, nice and snug, with enough stretch to sit comfortably over his belly. There was even more space for him to grow. Smoothing over the swell of his stomach, Hux moved to see himself in the mirror, and Kylo stepped up behind him to hold him and kiss his neck. Hux tilted his head to make room, examining his own appearance. Black really was too dark for him. He felt pale and washed out. But Kylo was right - the sweater was fun. Hux kind of liked it.

Kylo's hand shifted down, resting over the smaller skeleton and cradling Hux's stomach. Hux laid his hand over Kylo's, leaning back and humming happily.

"Seasonal," he agreed.

"Do you like it?"

Hux gave a chuckle of laughter. It hadn't taken long, but the thing had grown on him. "Yes."

"I'm glad."

Hux was glad too. He'd never have picked such a garment for himself, and was happy he had Kylo to do such things for him.

"So where am I wearing it to?" Hux asked.

"Hm?"

"Well..." Hux leant back and turned to kiss what he could reach of Kylo's lips. "It's not like I will have another chance to wear it. Might as well make the most of the opportunity."

"Might as well," Kylo agreed, spinning Hux in his arms for a proper kiss. "Although who said you might not get another chance?"

"You expect for me to be pregnant over halloween again?"

"Maybe," Kylo grinned.

"You're terrible," Hux scolded, grinning as well despite himself.

"Mm, I'm a monster," Kylo chucked. "Happy Halloween."

**Author's Note:**

> These kinds of tops exist! [Look!](https://image.spreadshirtmedia.com/image-server/v1/compositions/107746461/views/1,width=300,height=300,appearanceId=2,version=1451995059/skeleton-x-ray-maternity-shirt-women-s-longer-length-maternity-t-shirt.jpg)


End file.
